A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture and development of shoe soles and insoles that are composed of layers of different types and densities of materials.
B. Description of the Related Art
As physical activity becomes more important in our society's struggle with obesity, there is a need to establish new ways of motivating physical activity. And, as individuals become more physically active to become healthy, the materials that they use will need to be replaced more frequently. For example, a shoe is manufactured with only so much tread and material on the sole and insole, and therefore must be replaced after that tread or material has worn away. As avid runners can attest, sneakers or running shoes need to be replaced after a certain amount of use to maintain optimal performance and to prevent injury. This invention addresses a need to understand how much wear and use a shoe sole or insole has endured.